


Blind Turn

by DavidB1000



Series: Uber Thea [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crime Syndicate of America, Gen, Minor Character Death, Plot Twists, Spoilers, things get complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Things become impossibly complicated as Lyla and Diggle learn about the real nightmare known as Earth-X Thea Queen while trying to talk to Diaz. Along with a special guest, another speedster from The Crime Syndicate of America universe.





	Blind Turn

Ricardo Diaz glared at John Diggle and Lyla Diggle, and spoke simply. “In what alternate universe would I ever help you?”

John grimaced. “Don't be like this.”

“Seriously, you want my help? What do you even need?” Diaz grumbled.

“Dante.” Lyla spoke firmly.

“Dante of the Divine Comedy? Well, I don't know what to tell you, other than he's been dead for 600 years!” Diaz turned away from John and Lyla.

“We really need help tracking down Dante.” Lyla spoke. “We've traced connections between you and him.”

Diaz faced John again and chuckled. “You want to know something? Dante is not who you need to focus on. Dante isn't even going to register on the list of bad people once she shows her face!” 

“She who?” John spoke.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” Diaz grinned.   
Before anyone could say anything else, a hand phased it's way through the front of Diaz's chest, straight from the back.

Diaz frowned. “Well, crap.”  
John and Lyla both took a step back, not expecting the sudden appearance of a speedster.

The hand vibrated fast and then pulled back out. Diaz dropped dead, revealing a very surreal looking sight before the two of them. “She always said he was a threat. Been keeping my eye on him for quite some time.” The voice was modulated, but John could see the person who killed Diaz was a woman.

The suit was as yellow as Eobard's. The symbol on it was the most striking. It was the Star of David, inlaid almost perfectly against the Swastika the Nazis used. There was no sane reason to ever merge the symbols, and that was what creeped John out the most.

The female speedster smirked and reached up and removed their hood. John hissed in air at the revelation.  
Lyla gasped in shock. “Felicity?”

The woman who looked like their friend, but most certainly wasn't, grinned. “Felicity Smoak from the Crime Syndicate of America universe at your service. You can call us the Mirror Universe from Star Trek if you feel like it, and you can call me Hellscreamer.” 

John grimaced. “I have this feeling Oliver has been hiding some stuff from me.”

“Master of the obvious there, John.” Hellscreamer grinned. “Boy, can't wait until you meet the person Diaz and I both worked for. You'll never believe it in a million years.”

“After this revelation, I will believe anything.” Lyla shivered.

“You sure about that?” A familiar voice spoke and Thea Queen suddenly appeared in the room. Well, it wasn't quite Thea Queen, John realized.  
Her face had a scar running down one side, and she was wearing the Nazi Swastika on an armband. “Earth-X says hello, John.” Thea grinned.

John winced. “Can I have a time-out to go get drunk?” 

“No.” Thea smirked. “But my plans for revenge aren't against you, they're against Oliver. He denied me my birthright! I was supposed to have the entire world when my Oliver died. My empire was destroyed before I could even see it! So, I will make sure Oliver suffers in ways he could not even begin to imagine. You monsters took Overgirl away from us! You took the person who made me who I am away from me! She was like the older sister that always looked out for you! Not only that, but when Siren-X was here, you took her away from me as well! I finally found her, and I freed her from one of your prisons. She is back with me. The woman I love!” Thea glared at John.

John's eyes widened in surprise. “You're gay?!”  
“Don't be surprised!” Thea grumbled. “Like Schindler saving the Jews, we saved as many gays as we could, Siren-X and I. You have no idea how hard it was for me! Overgirl protected me from the people who gave me this scar.” Thea pointed to the scar on her face.

“She burned them to ash for laying a finger on me for being different!” Thea sniffed. “She infused me with her powers, making me a Kryptonian. Knowing that I could always protect Siren-X now. My revenge has always been about Oliver, don't get in my way by ever daring to stop me.” 

She shot upwards through the ceiling. Hellscreamer chuckled. “Dramatic exits are a thing now apparently.”

She rushed off. John frowned. Lyla said nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! John is so going to be pissed at Oliver. :)
> 
> Poor John. Poor Oliver. Poor Felicity, she'll want to get drunk when she learns about her evil twin. :P   
> Oh dear. I wonder how this is going to go from here?   
> Hellscreamer sounds like something an evil version of Felicity would use as a name. :)


End file.
